Last Kiss
by RANDOMNESSGIRL14
Summary: One-shot! It's been two years since he left me for her. Two years of crying in pain. I miss him so much, that I can't hold it in any longer, so I decided to do this... Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Hope ya enjoy ;D


**Ally's P.O.V.**

I sat by the piano in the practice room, remembering how we used to write songs together. It's been two years since he left me, Trish, and Dez. Two years of crying my eyes out! "He left me," I thought.

I never admitted it to anyone, not even to Trish, but I miss him. Austin. My Austin.

We broke up the last time I saw him, all because he wanted to be with Kira. But since she moved to Las Vegas with her mom, he convinced his parents to move there too.

So ya, two years. I know I should move on already, since he's such a big jerk for leaving us... me... but he's... Austin. As I sit there, I can hear everybody downstairs. Ugh! I'm so sorry I'm very bad at explaining things.

I heard the door creaked open and turned around to find Trish. "Hey!" she yelled whispered. I ran up to her and gave her a hug, I never seen her in seven months!

You see, ever since Austin moved away, are group fell apart.

"So how are you and Dez doing?" I asked. Did I mention that Trish and Dez are dating? If not, they're dating! "Everything's fine, only that he's still a nincompoop!" she replied. As if on cue, Dez walks in saying, "But I'm your nincompoop, and wow, that's a very big crowd!" I let go of Trish and gave Dez a hug, glancing at the huge crowd. That's when butterflies start to form in my stomach.

"When I heard the news, I rushed over here, dragging him along," Trish explained, "why are you doing this? It's so unlike you. What are you going to sing anyway?" I finally let go of the 'nincompoop' and answered her last question, "Just a song I wrote."

Then my dad came in, "Hey Als, everybody's waiting." I took a deep breath as we all stepped outside where another piano, microphone, lights, and people are waiting for me. To explain it all, I'm performing a little concert here at Sonic Boom. I know, I never even thought this would happen, especially when I still have a major stage fright! But this is so I can get half of my sorrow out, admitting that I miss him. Austin. My Austin.

As my dad, Trish, and Dez joined the crowd, I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Oh boy," I thought, "here goes nothing." When everybody's eyes were on me, I thought I saw his eyes, as beautiful as they are, but ignored them, "Hey everybody, how y'all doin' tonight?" I asked the crowd. In response, they all cheered, somehow building up my courage, "Well tonight, I'm going to sing a song for a special person I hold dear to my heart, it's called 'Last Kiss' and I hope you like it."

The butterflies came back again when I started the intro of the song, but all I did was imagine Austin being here by my side, comforting me, making me feel better.

"Everything will be alright," he'd say, "I love you." My heart cracked imagining him saying that, "I love you too," I thought. Now my heart just shattered into millions of pieces, it hurts that he's not here actually saying that.

Well, here it goes.

_I still remember, the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness, at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_You told me you love me_

_So why did you go_

_Away..._

_Away..._

I actually still remembered the time at 1:58 when Austin told me he loves me on my front porch after our walk home from our fourth date, his face making the darkness of the night dim. I told him I loved him too, it was our first kiss.

_I do recall now, the smell of the rain_

_Fresh off the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th, the beat of your heart_

_It jumps off your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

I even recall the day of July 9th when I came back from Hawaii to visit my mom. It was raining when I got back, and Austin was waiting for me at the airport to drive me home. When I saw him, he engulfed me into a hug so tight I could barely breathe. But I also heard his heart beat making me feel warm inside.

_But now I'll go, sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss_

After six months since the break up, I wore his shirt that he left to school, the only memory besides pictures of him. When I got home, I ran to my room and cried on the floor, hoping that he knows he made a mistake of leaving us... me.

_I never thought we'd had our last, kiss_

_I never imagined we'd end, like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips..._

_I do remember, swing in your step_

_Life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_Before you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was, in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss, those rude interruptions_

There was also this one time I had a birthday party, and it turns out Austin is the life of it. I rolled my eyes several times, he's such a show off. What's weird is that I remember his steps and how it swings. When he walked towards me with his hands in his pockets, he pulled me in to dance. I really hate dancing, but he showed me some moves. After that, I introduced him to my father and they shook hands. When we were alone in my back yard, we started to talk, and as usual, he kisses me when I'm in the middle of saying something. It was rude, but I miss those days.

_And I'll go, sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd had our last, kiss_

_I never imagined we'd ever end, like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_woo-oh..._

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up, with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are..._

Now all I do is look at pictures of me and Austin, like how I use to watch him sleep on my couch. Every time I do though, I feel like I'm drowning in his memories. Once in a while, I would call Dez to ask him how's Austin doing, since those boys always keep in touch. He says he's doing fine, I hope he is...

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_Something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in, weather and town_

_But I never planned on, you changing your mind..._

I also hope that he would come back to us... to me... Oh God, I'm already tearing up, I shouldn't, I promised I wouldn't!

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd had our last, kiss_

_I never imagined we'd end, like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

As the song ended, I felt a tear roll down my right cheek. I wish he was here, performing this only made my sorrow worse. The crowd cheered as the song ended, making me stand up and take a bow, then heading to the practice room.

I was about to close the door until someone stopped it. "Trish, I would like to be alone for a while if you don't mind," I said assuming it was Trish. More tears streamed down my face when the person just walked in, "Trish I was asking to be left alo-," I turned around surprised at who I find.

"A-A-Austin?!"

There he was, standing right in front of me! He still looked the same, blonde-soft hair that I want to feel so badly, and those beautiful brown eyes that would just make anybody melt. He's just breathe-taking.

"H-Hey Ally," he said.

That voice... the voice that I haven't heard in two years... I never even realized how much I missed it 'til now...

I wanted to yell at him, in anger, for leaving us, me! Yet, something told me not to. Instead, I asked a stupid question!

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

There was a long, torturing, silence until he spoke up. He took a breath before saying, "I came to see you." And here is another stupid question! "Why?"

"Ally... I realized I made a huge mistake for leaving, my life practically sucked without you guys! I hope that you can forgive me, I already talked to Trish and Dez... Ally I-I... I missed you... A-A-And... I love you... I love you so much... I'm sorry."

He sounded like he meant it, and he did, he really did feel sorry. He loves me for crying out loud! But, he wasn't off the hook, I was still angry.

"DO YOU THINK SORRY WILL FIX ANYTHING! WHILE YOUR LIFE SUCKED, MY LIFE WAS HELL! AND ALL YOU COULD SAY IS SORRY! AUSTIN, I'VE BEEN CRYING FOR TWO YEARS AND I AM SICK OF-!"

But of course, I was cut off by his lips against mine. It was only for three seconds, but those three seconds make me feel like I'm actually in heaven. When we parted, I stared into his eyes... was he crying?!

"Ally I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you, ok. I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, already in tears, in front of my face!

I couldn't say anything, no words coming out of my mouth, I was speechless.

After a while though, all I said was 'ok' and making him promise me to never leave me again or else that will be the last time he would ever see this world... you get what I mean, right?

I stayed in his embrace for who knows how long, treasuring that precious moment.

"That was a great performance Als, I couldn't help but think that was for me," he said.

I smiled, "It was," kissing him once again, passionately.

Best day of my life!


End file.
